liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Tomas family
Members of the Tomas family appear in Balance of Trade and Trade Secret. The family includes Arin, Grig, Raisy, Jethri...and Yuri Tomas, the Uncle. Jethri describes them to Stafeli Maarilex as a family of "scholars and explorers".Balance of Trade, ch 25 "Day 140, Standard Year 1118, Tarnia's Clanhouse, Irikwae" Arin and Uncle are brothers, so too is Jethri: :“His company’s Midcentral Crystal Logistics -- and what all this has to do with you is that he’s Arin Gobelyn’s for-real brother, and Arin was the spit of him. Which means now I can say I’ve met two somebodies who Uncle was blood-kin to.”''Trade Secret'', ch 18 The Tomas family goes way back... :Paitor to Khat: “these Tomas brothers and their cousins, they’d been right slick traders and dealers and spaceship types for a lot of years, but never what I’d call family of our likes—us being Gobelyn and Karter and Turnavitch and well, you know the names, because we’ve been loopers for a few hundred years, and so have they. :“The thing is that these Tomas folks been there at the fringes, being a little too ahead of things sometimes, and a little too knowing, and always did have a yen — including when Arin come along — to deal in just about any old-time or Before thing what was come across.”''Trade Secret'', chapter 9 Uncle...always an Uncle... :“One thing Iza’s research did was confirm that however old Arin and Grig are, there’s been an Uncle, someone everybody called Uncle, anyhow, in that line since before records got coordinated. Always an Uncle. Always had his own ship or two. Always.” :Paitor turned and fixed her gaze with his. “Centuries, we’re talking, and not just a couple of them either, looks like. Family resemblance between Arin and the Uncle, I say, and Jethri a twin of his dad.” Paitor nodded at her hand motion, which was a simple confirm. “Oh yes, a twin as much as a son. Iza saw it, finally, and we saw it. Cris knows it. Got to be damn plain, actually!” Individuals *Yuri Tomas — Grig and Raisy address him as "Uncle Yuri". Some of the later books imply, and Neogenesis confirms, that he is the Uncle (see The Uncle). *Arin Tomas / Gobelyn — apparently a continuously regenerated clone from old universe until he died heroically, circa 1108, according to eyewitness Scout ter’Astin: "Your father — he was as a giant. He went back into that building twice, and brought out injured persons”''Balance of Trade'', ch 11 "Day 66, Standard Year 1118, Kailipso Station, At Leave" Jethri thought of him as father, but Uncle refers to Jethri as “Arin’s youngest brother”''Balance of Trade'', ch 32 "Day 165, Standard Year 1118, Irikwae" and Grig says they were like twins, but individuals. Wrote "Arin's Envidaria of the Seventeen Worlds" (See his link for more) *Grig / Grigory Tomas — Described as Arin's cousin. He formerly assisted Uncle but quit. He wanted to stop working the old tech, thought Uncle should make new tech. Doesn't trust Old Tech (unlike Raisy, his sister, who advises Uncle). **Grig helped Arin work out his Envidaria trading plan and shared it with family DeNobli: "Grig knew the outlines since he helped Arin do some test flying on this idea. Good man, that Grig, comes from a good family.”''Trade Secret'', ch 26 *Jethri (Tomas) Gobelyn ven'Deelin, clan Ixin: Uncle designed him to recognize Old Tech, fractins. He wanted Jethri to continue Arin’s work with fractins, and to find Old Tech caches in Liaden Space. But in the end, Uncle decided Jethri was doing important work building Terran-Liaden trust, because he saw galactic war coming if something wasn't done.Trade Secret, ch 22 *Raisy Tomas — Grig’s sister. Uncle’s right hand advisor in Balance of Trade. A pilot. Flew Grig to Irikwae to find Jethri and warn him about Bar Jan chel'Gaiban, clan Rinork.Balance of Trade References Category:Characters Category:Human